By Any Means Necessary
by beate73
Summary: "No, it's not that. I just…I'm nervous," Edward replied, licking his lips.


**AN:** We're reposting this. Yes we are! Beautiful Figment agreed to repost BAMN here. This story was pulled for personal reasons, but after discussing it, it was decided that it belonged in the world of Twilight. We have polished up the story and done some minor adjustments, all to make the story better. Hope you all enjoy the tale of these crazy kids.

Thank you to Keyla and Sue for whipping this into shape.

Originally written for the _"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest._

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer is the owner of these characters.

* * *

**By Any Means Necessary**

**by Beate73 & Beautiful Figment**

**

* * *

**

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, she loved how the bra accentuated her breasts and made them look bigger than they actually were. The white halter top was tight around her torso and had a plunging neckline. Turning around in the mirror, she checked to make sure her jean skirt fit nicely around her butt. There was nothing Bella disliked more than ill fitted clothes. Fluffing her dark hair and touching up her red lipstick, she was good to go.

The mission for the night was Jasper Whitlock. Sex god amongst rock gods. Bella had been dying for Jasper and his band to come and play in Shreveport for months. She was literally itching for a romp in the sack with him. With the way he moved on stage, he had to be a fantastic lay. Not a big fan of living in the Louisiana heat where the humidity always killed her hair and made her sweat like nobody's business, Bella had made sure to wear as little as possible for the show.

After one last look in the mirror on her way out of the apartment, she called a cab to get to the new arena they had recently built downtown where Jasper would be playing. The bouncers knew her well there; it was no secret why she came to these shows. Bella loved snagging the rock stars from the idiot girls that showed up, hoping to catch someone's eye and become their girlfriend. Yeah. Right. How naive. At least she believed herself to know better than to have silly dreams like that. She had a soft spot for all the boys she had been with, but Jasper was her secret craving; her secret crush. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Thankful that her friends really didn't know what it was that she did at all these shows, Bella made her way to her favorite bouncer, Jake. "Hey, Jake!" she greeted him and kissed his cheek. "Help a girl out tonight?" she cooed as she gave him a coy look, knowing full well that he couldn't resist her.

Jake looked at Bella from head to toe, she looked incredibly hot. A little on the cheap side, but still very sexy. He would have gladly given up his left nut for a roll in the hay with Bella, but he knew that she never slept with 'common folk'. He gave her a weak smile and let her through.

**-BAMN-**

Jasper found it strange to be back in Shreveport; he hadn't been back in years. Not once had he set his foot back there since he graduated high school. He had always hated the heat and he had he had no love for the people he grew up with. Jasper had never really fit in and he had never made any friends.

He was backstage in his room, supposedly getting prepared for the show, though he never really felt the need for that anymore. His band had been playing these songs for so long now that he could play them in his sleep. The set worked perfectly, so they didn't mess about with it too much.

Looking around his room for some water, he finally found some bottles behind all the booze. He was fine with the booze after a show, but never before he went up on stage. Jasper always took care to be sober while performing. Being back in Shreveport and being somewhat overwhelmed by bad memories, it was tempting to get drunk, though. Knowing he would regret it later if he started drinking now, Jasper grabbed the water and sat down on the couch waiting for show time. As he sat there in silence, his mind started to wander to the past regardless of the fact that he really didn't want to go there. His thoughts settled on the only person who had given him the time of day at school.

Edward.

Taking a sip of his water, he leaned back and wondered what had happened to Edward. Jasper's guess was that Edward was happily married and had 2.5 kids, a dog, a SUV and a house with a white picket fence. The All American Dream. Yeah, right. Jasper wished desperately that he could see him again. Edward had been his first crush. The first boy he had ever fallen in love with. Actually, if he was honest with himself, Edward was the _only_ boy Jasper had ever fallen in love with.

Never being one to deny himself when someone caught his eye, Jasper had had plenty of lovers over the years; they just never lasted too long. Jasper knew it was his fault because he was always comparing the boys to Edward. Since not one of them could live up to the pedestal he had put Edward on, he ended up pushing everyone away.

Sighing as he let his mind come back to tonight's show, Jasper knew the local bouncers would be picking out groupies to send backstage. Since the bouncers didn't know him, they also didn't know about Jasper's preference for boys. It didn't bother him too much, though, since some of the girls that made it backstage were fun to hang out with, unless they got too clingy. Jasper was thankful that he had his own security because they knew how to read his signals if someone in the audience caught his eye. Although Jasper knew it was highly unlikely, he still hoped Edward would show up tonight.

**-BAMN-**

Edward found his seat at the arena and sat down. Studying his ticket for nothing at all, he remembered Jasper Whitlock from high school. Poor kid had been one of those loners who never made any friends. Edward had always felt sorry for the lanky kid and had taken pity on him, always making sure they were paired off for projects and such in the classes they shared. Looking around the arena at all the people, Edward was glad Jasper had made good for himself. Kids could really be cruel; he knew that better now than he had ever before. Being a high school teacher had given him first hand knowledge of how kids often treated each other. High school was a ruthless world.

Thoughts of high school made him think of Bella Swan. He had been stupid in love with her back then. Never really getting over her, Edward thought of Bella quite often. He was sure he had seen her tonight. Only she hadn't looked like herself. He hated putting a name to it, but Bella had looked like a hooker. Furrowing his brow, he remembered how she had flirted with the bouncer. It wasn't hard to figure she was here for the band. Rubbing the scruff on his face, Edward couldn't believe Bella had stooped to becoming a groupie. The whole idea made him feel uneasy.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, he focused his gaze on the stage. He was sitting in the second row, a little to the left of the stage. Knowing he had good seats made him smile proudly to himself. Being Jasper's almost-friend back in high school had pushed Edward to do what he could to get good tickets. Normally, he never bothered going to such lengths, but this had seemed like an occasion worthy of some extra effort.

Letting his eyes wander all the way to the left of the stage, Edward saw that there seemed to be some bustle going on there. As he was looking on, he saw Bella step from around the stage. Unable to take his eyes off of her, he could tell she had grown up to become a very beautiful woman. It killed him that she was dressed up like a hooker and obviously trying to get into someone's pants.

_Oh Bella..._

**-BAMN-**

The show had been fantastic and Bella had been as giddy as a schoolgirl while Jasper had been on stage, strutting his stuff. Seeing him flirt with the audience like he had been all night made Bella want him all that much more. Her whole skin was buzzing with the need for Jasper's touch. If she had to be honest with herself, one particular part of her body was aching desperately for Jasper.

_Damn, I need to get him alone,_ she thought.

Just as the show was winding down, a bodyguard came and ushered them all towards the backstage area. Bella made sure to hang back from the others a little. Having figured out earlier which door lead to Jasper's room, she knew she had to time it just right before she could sneak away from the group. She waited patiently until the bodyguard had his back to her, then she slipped unnoticed into Jasper's room.

**-BAMN-**

Jasper had been in the middle of his second song when his impossible dream came true. Edward Cullen was in the audience. He was hard to miss, his hair was just as wild as ever. The color of it a unique bronze, shinning reddish in the lights. The tall, pretty boy he had known in school had grown up to become all man. Dragging his eyes away from Edward, Jasper looked for one of his personal security guys. Edward was coming backstage with him; if nothing else, at least Jasper wanted to thank him for being so kind to him in high school.

_Keep telling yourself that's why, _he thought_._

The rest of the show flew by for Jasper. Before he knew it, it was time to wrap up. As he bid everyone a good night and a safe trip home, he saw that his guys had reached Edward and were inviting him backstage. Jasper couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips.

Realizing someone was in his room when he opened the door, he was careful before walking in. Looking behind the door, he saw it was a girl. Jasper knew she was a groupie with only one look at her. These girls thought they looked different to everyone else, that they somehow stood out from the crowd. But they all had the same cheap, whorish look to them. They all hooked up with groupies all the time, so Jasper didn't feel he was in a position to bitch about it. He just preferred his groupies to be male.

Raised a gentleman by his mother, he shook the girl's hand and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Jasper."

Giving him her beautiful smile she grabbed onto Jasper's hand and gave him a flirtatious look. "Bella." A little alarmed, Jasper realized the name together with the smile stirred a memory in the back of his mind. He was sure he knew this girl, but before he had time to think too hard about it, the door to his room opened up and Edward walked in.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks the second he crossed the threshold. He had quickly realized that he was being led backstage to Jasper, but it was Bella that took him by surprise. Knowing why she was here, he really shouldn't have been. Before he had time to be saddened by Bella's chosen lifestyle, Jasper came up to him and greeted him warmly.

"Edward! God, it's been too many years since I saw you last!" Jasper shook Edward's hand and gave him the standard man-hug. "Thank you so much for coming to the show tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Edward grinned back at Jasper. "I'm so glad to see that things turned out so well for you." Edward couldn't help gushing a little. He was really happy for Jasper and his success.

"Thank you, man!" An awkward pause settled over the room as they both turned and looked at Bella who was looking at the boys with curious eyes.

Stepping around Jasper, Edward stretched out his hand to greet her. "Bella, long time no see." He could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't recognize him.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Bella looked at both in confusion.

Edward could feel his heart break a little at Bella not recognizing him at all. "Edward Cullen. The three of us used to have classes together in high school."

"Oh wow, really? All three of us?" She looked at both boys but found nothing familiar. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't recognize either of you from high school. I mean, I know Jasper from TV and magazines, but..."

After another awkward silence, Jasper turned to the liquor on the table. He suddenly had to have a drink. "You guys want something to drink?" he asked over his shoulder as he started to mix his own concoction.

Both Bella and Edward turned towards Jasper. "Sure," they both said at the same time, making Bella giggle like a schoolgirl.

Disappointed with Bella's demeanor, Edward turned away from her before his eyes rested on Jasper as he was mixing the drinks. As Jasper was pouring over the bottles and the glasses, Edward noticed how fit the other man was. He had grown up to become a really attractive man.

_Whoa! Where did that come from? _he thought.

Edward's breath caught and he quickly turned back towards Bella. Her eyes were fixated on Jasper, and Edward suddenly felt like the fifth wheel and wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

When Edward had told Bella that they all three had been in high school together, she had found it very hard to believe him at first. But then again, how else would a nobody like him know her name? Bella checked out Edward when he wasn't looking at her. Sure he was a hot piece of man, but he wasn't anyone special; not worth her time. Turning towards Jasper she couldn't help but grin a little. Now _he_ was totally worthy of her time. Bella hoped that her not remembering him wouldn't ruin her chances. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

As Jasper handed her the drink, Bella glanced over at Edward wondering how she could get rid of him; she wanted him to be gone. Jasper turned to Edward and gave him his drink as Bella pondered this. To her surprise Edward excused himself and said that he needed to be leaving soon.

"What? Why?" Jasper had been on his way over to the couch but stopped at Edward's words and turned back towards him. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was hoping we could talk and catch up. But..." He trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

Edward wanted to leave? _No. No, no, no. No way!_ he thought.

Jasper could feel himself panicking. Bella being there kinda ruined everything he had been hoping for while he had been up on stage. Jasper wanted her to leave, but there was no good way to make her go away. Not without her probably throwing a hissyfit.

Jasper was standing there looking back and forth between Bella and Edward. He didn't want Edward to leave at all. He wasn't opposed to holding Edward back with force and kicking Bella out on her skimpy clothed ass. Before he started contemplating murder, an idea formed in his head. He knew it was a low blow, but he was desperate. They were leaving town early the next day and he had to talk to Edward.

"Edward, please don't leave yet. I have to go and take care of something, but I'll be back in five minutes." Jasper knew he was begging, but that didn't bother him. Edward didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. Letting out the breath he had been holding back, Jasper opened the door and walked out to find one of his security guys. He quickly whispered to the one he located what he wanted him to do, and to give Jasper ten minutes.

Walking back into the room, Jasper smiled. Edward had not moved an inch in the time he had been gone. He hated himself for what he had to do, but truth be told, he could not remember Bella from high school. And seeing as she was just a groupie, he didn't let himself feel too badly about what he was going to do next.

"Edward, would you mind if we talk in private outside before you run off?" Jasper tried his best to keep an innocent look in his eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Edward just nodded in agreement. "Bye, Bella," he whispered to the girl and gave her a small wave and a weak smile before he turned and followed Jasper out of the room. As he was walking behind Jasper, his gaze fell on the other man's ass.

_Wait, am I checking him out?_ he thought to himself before his mind went reeling at the unfamiliar thought.

When had he begun noticing men? Shaking his head, he tried to keep his gaze anywhere but on Jasper. Edward rubbed his palms on his thighs - when had he started to sweat? Suddenly acutely aware of his own body, Edward could feel a slight perspiration everywhere. The place was rather chilly from the air conditioning, so it made no real sense to him.

**-BAMN-**

Bella watched the boys walk out of the room. She thought it was nice of Jasper to walk Edward out, but she was really ready for some one-on-one time with the sex god right about now. Emptying her drink in one big gulp, she put down her glass and made herself comfortable on the sofa. For a short second she considered to help things along and rid herself of some clothes, but quickly decided against it.

Bella was lost in her fantasies about what she wanted to do to Jasper once she got him alone, when the door opened up. Expecting Jasper back, she was surprised to find one of his bodyguards walk in the door.

"Ma'am, you really shouldn't be in here," he told her.

Bella looked at him like he was an imbecile. When he didn't move away from the door, Bella sighed and straightened herself up on the sofa. "Look pal, Jasper knows I'm here. He'll be back any minute and he will be very disappointed if I'm gone when he gets here."

The security guy shook his head. "Not gonna happen, lady. Jasper left the building together with a friend ten minutes ago. I'm going to have to ask you to leave or help you find the way out."

Gasping at the audacity of the bodyguard, Bella could feel her face turn three shades of red in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on. You're wasting your time here. Jasper isn't around. Let's go." He looked at her expectantly.

"Fine. I'll go!" Bella got up from the sofa and grabbed her purse. It didn't escape her notice that Jasper's security guy had a fuck hot body. She stopped in front of him, looked into his eyes – he had amazing blue eyes – and asked him, "What's your name, honey?"

A little taken aback, he replied, "Emmett." Having had his share of groupies, Emmett recognized the look of interest in the girl's eyes. "And what might your name be?" he asked back.

Bella smirked; _score._ "I'm Bella." A huge smile grazed her lips as she continued looking into his eyes. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a total waste after all. "Are you done for the night, Emmett?"

"Telling you that Jasper has left the building was the last item on my list for the night." Emmett took hold of Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Wanna get out of here?" He didn't mind taking over this one from Jasper. She was prettier than most.

Bella put her arm around Emmett's waist and looked up at him. "Lead the way."

**-BAMN-**

Once Jasper and Edward were outside the arena, Jasper stopped and turned toward Edward. "I had to get out of there. I'm sorry," he said looking into Edward's eyes, noticing for the first time that night how green they were. His memories didn't do justice to what they really looked like.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked pointing his thumb back towards the door where they exited the building.

Jasper shrugged, "What about her? The only reason she was here in the first place was sex, and frankly, I'm not interested." Unsure how to reply to that, Edward just nodded his head. Jasper grinned at Edward. "Besides, I'd rather spend my time with someone who actually remembers me from way back when."

Edward laughed out loud at that. "Works for me."

"Do you really have somewhere you have to be? Or are you free to spend some time catching up?" Jasper really hoped it was the latter.

"No, my night is wide open, what did you have in mind?" Edward asked as he shuffled his feet.

_Oh if you only had an idea of what I have in mind for you,_ Jasper thought to himself. "I have a really nice suite at the hotel that I hate letting go to waste, why don't we head over there and order some room service? I'm starving and need some food in me." Edward thought it sounded like a good idea and agreed with Jasper on the plan. The boys got into the waiting limo and drove off.

They rode the elevator up to Jasper's suite. Edward's crappy teacher's salary never allowed him to stay anywhere as fancy as this and he hated to admit it, but he was in awe of the luxury of the room.

Jasper sat down on the sofa and pointed to the various bottles of liquor on the side table. "Feel free to help yourself to anything in here." Edward walked over to the bottles and picked out a bottle of tequila.

"Patron…straight for the good stuff, I see," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Edward filled two glasses halfway with ice and tequila. "Lime?" he asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I can make do without it."

"Well, that makes two of us, then," Edward replied with a grin.

He motioned for Edward to join him on the sofa as Edward handed him his glass.

"So, Edward, what the hell have you been up to, man?" Jasper tried to keep the conversation light. He didn't want to let on too soon the real reason why he wanted Edward to join him after the show.

"Teaching Trig at our Alma Mater. Don't laugh," Edward said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Wasn't about to! Nothing wrong with that," Jasper responded, sipping from his glass.

Edward swept his arm across the room, gesturing at the expanse and luxury of Jasper's suite. "It's not this, that's for sure."

Jasper clinked his glass with Edward's. "Nothing wrong with doing what you like."

Edward scoffed, causing Jasper to look up. "I wonder if that's what I've been doing all this time."

After taking another couple of sips of his drink, Jasper asked, "What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you happy?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess so," Edward said, swirling the tequila in his glass.

"Are you married? Dating anyone?" Jasper asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of the question.

Edward shook his head. "I've seen a few girls since high school. Nothing serious. I never fully pursued anyone after Bella." He scoffed again before taking a deep swallow from his glass.

"Easy, Tiger. You start chugging instead of sipping and you might forget we ever had the chance to visit," Jasper noted with a chuckle.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back into the couch cushion.

"Bella, Bella, Bella – I was so in love with that girl. And you can see tonight the effect I had on her." He shook his head at the thought.

"Sorry to hear that, man. Not surprising though. That girl always lived on a pedestal; high above all others." Jasper clinked his glass with Edward's again before taking another sip.

"She was there to see you, though. Why'd you send her away?" Edward asked.

Jasper chuckled before answering. "You're gonna need more than one glass of tequila before I answer that one, Edward."

Edward sat forward and grabbed Jasper's glass out of his hand. "Uh uh – you're gonna tell me now, or I'm holding your Patron hostage."

_Here goes nothing,_ Jasper thought to himself.

"I wanted to see you tonight. Not Bella."

"Okay. Fair enough," Edward responded, handing Jasper back his glass. In doing so, their fingertips grazed each other and Jasper fought to stifle a moan at the contact.

Jasper settled further into the sofa and momentarily ignored his glass while he waited for Edward to absorb what he just told him.

Leaning back into the sofa cushion again, Edward took a sudden interest in a piece of lint on his shirt sleeve.

Watching him fidget, Jasper took a healthy swallow of his drink and absently licked his lips, capturing an errant drop of tequila with his tongue. He turned around on the sofa so that he could lean on the arm and prop his boots on the cushion next to him with his knees bent.

"I have no interest in Bella. Zero. Nada. You were the only thing on my radar, tonight," Jasper said, anxiously awaiting Edward's response. He wasn't sure if he was making Edward uncomfortable by what he implied, or failing to make his point at all.

Edward raked a hand through his hair and turned to face Jasper.

"Um...Jasper...I -" he muttered before clearing his throat. Before Edward ducked his head, Jasper was pretty sure he caught a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Jasper decided that now would be as good a time as any to take a chance. He swung his legs off the sofa and set his glass on the coffee table. Then, turning back to Edward, he took his glass and set it next to his own.

The pace of Edward's breathing began to pick up as Jasper slid closer to him on the couch and reached out to caress his cheek with his hand. With a sigh, Edward closed his eyes and leaned into Jasper's touch. Taking this as a good sign, Jasper leaned closer and until their lips barely brushed. Edward's breath hitched just before Jasper took his bottom lip between his own.

Edward pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Jasper, I don't -"

"Oh, fuck. That was wrong. I thought...shit...I'm sorry -" Jasper stammered.

"No, it's not that. I just...I'm nervous," Edward replied, licking his lips.

Jasper shook his head gently and smiled. "Don't be." He took Edward's face in his hands before leaning in for another kiss and touched his lips to Edward's, gently brushing the skin. Edward's lips parted and his breathing began to accelerate. His hands settled on Jasper's shoulders and squeezed the muscles beneath the flimsy material of the white tank top clinging to Jasper's skin. "Jasper, I...uh...I don't know what I'm doing."

Jasper brushed his lips across Edward's again. "You don't have to over think things. Chances are, what feels good to you, feels good to me, too." His tongue darted out to sweep across Edward's bottom lip, causing a shiver to ripple through his body. Edward's breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head to the side, meeting Jasper's tongue with his own. Not missing a beat, Jasper slid his tongue in Edward's waiting mouth, savoring the taste of tequila mixed with the taste of the man he'd wanted for far too long. Edward groaned into the kiss and returned it with vigor, his hands slipping beneath Jasper's arms to wrap around the expanse of his back, drawing him closer.

Edward pulled back from the kiss to take in the man before him. He was shocked earlier when he found himself admiring Jasper's form as they were leaving the backstage area. But now, he felt free to unabashedly drink him in. Before tonight, he never really considered another man attractive. Looking at Jasper, he could safely say that was still the case because he wouldn't use the word "attractive" to describe him.

"Sexy," Edward sighed. To this, Jasper blushed as Edward reached up to tuck a wavy blond lock behind his ear. Regarding Jasper's ear for a moment longer, he reflected on his words from just a few moments before. Edward enjoyed a good nibble behind the ear. A little too much, if he were to be honest. But would Jasper?

_One way to find out..._ he thought.

Leaning in quickly, scared of losing his nerve, he nudged the sweet spot behind Jasper's ear with his nose. Jasper gasped at the contact and Edward hoped it was a good thing.

He pressed his lips to Jasper's skin before gently grazing the flesh with his teeth. Jasper's body jerked just before grabbing a fistful of Edward's hair. He gave Jasper a gentle nip before sweeping his tongue across the newly bitten skin.

"Fuck, Edward," Jasper whimpered.

Before Edward could get too pleased with himself, Jasper pushed him back slightly. His hands became a blur as they worked to unfasten the buttons of Edward's shirt.

"This thing has got to go. I wanna see you."

The top few buttons were already undone, and Edward had decided while getting dressed that it was too fucking hot to wear a t-shirt beneath it. Jasper made Edward's skin even hotter by placing wet kisses on each newly exposed spot of skin after the release of each button. When he finally reached the waistband of Edward's jeans, he roughly yanked on the hem of his shirt that was tucked in, pulling it free.

Edward took over, removing the article of clothing before he tossed it to the floor. Before he could even turn back to face him, Jasper climbed into his lap, straddling him. A small bubble of panic welled up in Edward's throat at Jasper's aggressiveness but it was quickly erased by soft, plump lips finding purchase on his neck.

"Oh, God," Edward gasped.

Jasper flicked his tongue across the pulse point on Edward's neck before gently sucking the skin past his teeth. "Does that feel good, Edward?"

"Mmmm...fuck yes."

Jasper moaned into the crook of his neck in response just before making a trail of kisses across his collarbone. When he felt Edward's fingers playing with the hem of his shirt he sat upright in Edward's lap to strip it off. Before the garment hit the floor, Edward's hands slid up his naked skin, grazing his nipples with his thumbs before snaking back down to his waistband to work on his belt buckle. When he began to undo the fly of his jeans, Jasper said, "A little warning, Edward. I'm -"

Edward finished the sentence in a gush of breath, "Going commando. Hell."

"Yeah...that," Jasper offered with a smirk.

Edward regarded how they were situated on the couch and felt a flush creep into his face when he realized that he was in the perfect position to take Jasper's cock into his mouth. He certainly didn't feel ready for that yet. Jasper reached down and squeezed Edward's hands where they were settled on his hips. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not expecting that, Edward."

Edward nodded but couldn't take his eyes away from Jasper's erection. Pink skin stretched thin over swollen muscle, blue veins pulsed beneath velvet flesh, and light glinted off the bead of moisture pearled on the slit of its head. He may not have been ready to take Jasper in his mouth, but he couldn't resist the urge to wrap his hand around the shaft and slowly pump the impressive length. A hard dick was a wonderful paradox, rigid muscle and soft skin. Of course, Edward's anatomy wasn't all too different from Jasper's, but it was an entirely new sensation to stroke an erection that wasn't his own.

Jasper began to pant heavily and thrust into his hand. Although the sight of Jasper's cock slipping in and out of his hand was hot as hell, Edward discovered that watching Jasper's expression as he watched him work was even better. His brow was furrowed and lips were parted; his tongue glancing out every now and then to moisten his bottom lip.

Edward began to pick up the pace of his strokes and slipped his other hand into the back of Jasper's jeans to squeeze a perfect, firm cheek. He alternated between squeezing and caressing the supple flesh.

"Christ, your skin is so fucking soft," Edward groaned. Jasper whimpered and began to thrust harder into his grip.

Edward began to grow increasingly uncomfortable because his painfully hard erection was threatening to rip through the denim of his jeans. He kept shifting slightly where he sat on the couch, desperately trying to gain some degree of friction. It wasn't too long before his actions attracted Jasper's attention.

A wide, lazy grin spread across Jasper's face. "I'm sorry. I haven't been a particularly good host, now have I?"

Edward smiled shyly in response. "I'm fine, Jasper. Really." He just knew that if Jasper were to touch him right now that he would likely embarrass himself by climaxing damn near immediately; he was _that_ sensitive at the moment.

"Bullshit, Edward. It seems you have a pretty big problem in your jeans here that needs swift attention."

He managed to squirm out of Edward's grasp, off of his lap, and onto the floor where he was now kneeling in front of him. Wasting no time, Jasper made quick work of undoing Edward's belt and opening the fly of his jeans. Edward sighed as some pressure was relieved and his throbbing cock was now only confined by his black boxer briefs. Jasper gripped the waist bands of both his jeans and boxer briefs and started to tug down and Edward lifted his hips off the couch to assist him. When his cock sprang free of its fabric prison, Jasper halted his movements and groaned.

"Edward, you look so fucking delicious." Before Edward knew what was happening, Jasper's lips had wrapped around the head of his cock and began to suck. When he swirled his tongue around the head, Edward cried out. He released him with a "pop" and said, "And you taste even better." After wrapping his fist around the base of Edward's erection he took it in his mouth again, sliding his lips down the rest of the exposed length. He immediately began a steady rhythm, bobbing his head and sliding his fist to match the strokes of his mouth. "Shit, Jasper. That's so fucking good." Edward couldn't hold back the moans that fell off his lips. He knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

Looking past the amazingly erotic visual of Jasper working his cock, he noticed something else that threatened to send him over the edge right then and there. Jasper's other hand was furiously pumping his own erection while he sucked him.

"Fuck, Jasper, I'm about to come," he groaned. Jasper answered with a muffled "Mmhmm" around his dick and the vibrations coupled with the insane sensation of his talented lips and tongue pushed him past the brink. He spilled into Jasper's waiting mouth and practically growled as he watched the man continue to milk him dry. As he swallowed around his cock, Edward watched the motions of Jasper's other arm speed up drastically. Seconds later he practically screamed with Edward still in his mouth, signaling his release. The visual combined with the vibrations from Jasper's lips around his dick caused him to whimper. Edward caressed the blond waves on Jasper's head and let his own head fall back into the couch cushion with a resounding sigh.

"Good God, that was amazing, Jasper."

Jasper responded by climbing up his body and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was almost desperate, causing Edward to gasp in surprise. When he did, Jasper plunged his tongue in his mouth, allowing Edward to taste himself as he returned the kiss. When Jasper finally pulled away, he held Edward's face in his hands. "I've wanted to do that to you for years, and never once did I ever imagine you would taste so good."

Edward pulled back slightly to look at his beautiful friend. "Years? Like how long?"

Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed. "Since high school, Edward. I've always wanted you."

This time, Edward pulled Jasper in for a searing kiss. He murmured against his lips, "Christ, why didn't you say anything?"

"Really, that doesn't matter now. I decided that tonight you were gonna know exactly how I felt. By any means necessary."

"Well, I think I got the message, Jasper," Edward said with a smile.

Jasper couldn't hold back the huge grin that consumed his face. "Stay with me tonight?"

Edward smirked. "Just tonight?"

Chuckling, they both collapsed full length on the couch, where they remained intertwined until the break of dawn.

* * *

**ENDNOTES:** I'm giving in and begging for reviews. :D


End file.
